Aguanieve
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Un fanfic de digimon frontier.. Disfrutenlo.. Yaoi romance.. nada dark.. bueno un poquito.. Es una pareja bastante obvia.. más que otras pero bueno espero que les guste el fic de BAO.. digo Tomoki.. lo siento es que se parecen.. Aguanieve significa niev


AguaNieve  
By Ryu-kun.  
  
Mi primer Fic de Digimon Frontier.  
  
  
Tomoki P.V.  
*****************************  
Todo pasó demasiado rápido.  
Pero aun así..  
Mi nichan no podía apartarse del camino.  
El mazo de pupettmon iba directo hacia mi querido Nichan.  
  
Y yo no podía permitirlo.  
El ni siquiera estaba convertido en Agnimon.  
Estaba indefenso..  
Y yo estaba a tiempo para salvarlo.  
  
Al principio no sentí nada..  
Pero después lo sentí..  
Cuando me lanzó hacia atrás..  
No podía moverme.  
Estaba en el suelo.  
  
*****************************  
  
Estaba haciendo demasiado calor.  
A pesar de todo..  
Sentía que me faltaba algo en mi pecho.  
Algo muy grande.  
A pesar de que Junpei me sostenía..  
Y que Izumi chan no dejaba de hablar..  
De decirme que todo estaría bien..  
  
Apenas podía escucharla..  
Kouji estaba diciendo que era muy fuerte..  
Pero me sentía tan cansado..  
No tenía fuerza.  
Veía fuego..  
Fuego por todos lados..  
  
*****************************  
  
Y entonces veo a mi nichan..  
Como Flamon..  
Con su cabello rojo..  
Con sus grandes ojos..  
Y esos cuernos cortados al inicio de su cabeza.  
Su manos con garras..  
Y su pies descalzos..  
  
Me sostuvo en sus fuertes brazos..  
Y me puso en su regazo.  
Me sentí tan bien.  
Mi nichan me querría mucho..  
Traté de sonreírle..  
Pero estaba débil.  
  
Me abandonaban las fuerzas..  
Sentía que mi evolución..  
No podía mantenerla más tiempo..  
Y entonces miré a un lado..   
Y lo vi..  
  
*****************************  
  
Y entonces tuve miedo..  
Nieve,,  
Dispersa por todos lados..  
Unos montoncitos aquí y allá..  
Y entonces comprendí..  
  
Por eso no sentía nada en el pecho..  
Me faltaba una gran pedazo..  
También mis piernas..  
Era muy poco lo que podía sentir..  
Solamente arriba de mi barriga.  
  
  
"Tomoki" me susurró mi nichan.  
Su voz estaba temblando.  
Veo sus lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas..  
Estaba llorando..  
Por mí..  
Sus lagrimas calidas cayeron sobre mi rostro helado..  
Sentí como me quemaban..  
  
Pero..  
Me sentía querido..  
Como cuando papá y mamá.  
Takuya era mi nichan..  
Mi único onichan..  
  
Cerraba mis ojos..  
Sentía que de un momento a otro iba a regresar a ser humano..  
Pero tenía miedo..  
Todos tenían miedo..  
  
Chakmon estaba disperso en su mayor parte por el suelo..  
¿Que pasaría si yo regresaba a humano?  
¿Estaría despedazado por todo el lugar?  
Puppetmon era un digimon de nivel mega..  
Su mazo me destruyó..  
Mi cuerpo..  
  
Mi nichan se ha levantado conmigo en sus brazos.  
Me siento tranquilo..  
No tengo miedo..  
Un poco..  
Pero si Takuya quien me sostiene..  
Creo que me sentiré mejor..  
  
Me recuesta sobre algo blando..  
Me siento tan bien en sus brazos..  
Quiero que me carge para siempre..  
Estoy muy cansado..  
Tengo sueño..  
  
Y entonces..  
Algo me quema mis labios..  
Abro mis ojos..  
Mi nichan..  
Mi nichan..  
Me estaba besando..  
Un beso de grandes..  
  
Uno grande y largo..  
Me siento..  
Siento que me derrito..  
Que me deshago en sus brazos..  
Que me convierto en agua..  
  
Y entonces pasa..  
Siento un gran dolor en mi pecho..  
Ya no veré a mi nichan..  
Todo se esta poniendo negro..  
El dolor es mucho..  
Me duele el pecho..  
  
nichan..  
Nichan..  
¿Donde esta?  
No puedo verte..  
Y ya no siento nada..  
  
Dejó de pensar poco a poco..  
Ya no sé quien soy..  
Ni que soy..  
Solo veo una imagen que se desvanece..  
Pantalones cafés..  
Camiseta amarrilla..  
Chaqueta roja..  
Gorra café..  
Goggles..  
  
Y ya no hay nada.  
  
  
"TOMOKI"  
"TOMOKI NO TE MUERAS"  
"TOMOKI NO NOS DEJES"  
" SÉ FUERTE TOMOKI"  
"TOMOKI CHAN"  
"TOMOKI KUN"  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"¿Que es esto?"  
Se siente calido..  
Lo siento en mi cara..  
Tengo calor..  
Mucho calor..  
  
Me duele el pecho..  
Onichan..  
ONICHAN..  
Ven..  
Ayúdame..  
ONICCHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
*****************************  
  
Pupettmon..  
Onichan..  
Onichan..  
Spirit Evolution..  
Chakmon..  
Chakmon te salvará..  
ONICHAN..  
No te mueras..  
Takuya ONICHAN  
  
*****************************  
  
"Tomoki.. tomoki.. despierta" una voz me sacude lentamente.  
Hay algo..  
Un rayo de luz parte la oscuridad..  
Duele..  
Duele mucho..  
La luz lastima mis ojos..  
"Mi pecho.. onichan.. me duele el pecho" susurra Tomoki.  
"Sshhh aqui estoy Tomoki" le habla con tranquilidad Takuya.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
"Trata de comer esto" me dice con cuidado.  
Algo dulce se desliza por mi boca siento el metal en mis labios..  
Me duelen un poco..  
Pero trató de tragarlo..  
No puedo evitar llorar cuando se desliza por mi garganta..  
Me duele mi estomago..  
  
"Me duele onichan" trató de buscarlo con mi ojos.  
"Calma, recuéstate y descansa.." me dice con tranquilidad.  
"Te quiero onichan" le digo mientras siento que me duermo.  
  
*****************************  
  
Un dolor agudo me despierta esta vez.  
"Duele nichan" trató de hablar pero la voz me sale muy débil.  
  
"Tranquilo.. solo te cambio los vendajes" escucho la voz calmada de Junperi.  
"Onicha esta bien" le preguntó a mi amigo.  
"Esta dormido te ha cuidado toda la noche" sus palabras me llenan de alegría..  
Quiero llorar..  
No sé porque.  
Y el dolor me esta matando de nuevo..  
  
*****************************  
  
  
La próxima vez que despierto..  
Izumi chan me esta viendo.  
"Tomoki chan.. que bueno que estas despierto" me dice ella me gusta.. es tan linda y me cuida.. Pero mi nichan es mejor..  
  
"Takuya nichan.. ¿Esta bien?" preguntó  
"Si esta bien.. si quieres lo despierto" me dice y veo las estrellas esta oscuro..  
Veo como caen muchas..  
Cierro mis ojos mi pecho ya no me duele tanto..  
Estoy cansado..  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
Mis ojos están abiertos..  
He estado viendo el cielo..  
De negro a azul..  
Veo como las estrellas desaparecen..  
Y lentamente me doy cuenta de que estoy despierto..  
  
"Tomoki ¿Estas bien?" me pregunta Kouji mientras me ayuda a sentarme.  
Hay un poco de dolor.,  
Pero no es mucho.  
"Nos tenías muy preocupados" me regaña como siempre.  
Quiero llorar..  
  
"Shh Tomoki.. Takuya vendrá.. fue por leña"  
"TOMOKI" escucho la voz de mi nichan.. Y no puedo evitar sonreír..  
Esta bien.. mi nichan esta bien.. Todo fue una pesadilla..  
  
Puppetmon no nos emboscó..  
Mi nichan no esta en peligro..  
Todo esta bien..  
Fue un sueño..  
Un mal sueño.  
  
Pero todo pasa muy rápido..  
Junpei esta aquí..   
Izumi chan esta llorando..  
Kouji no dice nada..  
Mi nichan me abraza..  
Se siente tan bien..  
  
*****************************  
  
Poco después de desayunar tomamos un baño  
Me siento cansado..  
Cuando mi nichan me quita mi camisa..  
Veo un gran moretón en mi pecho..  
Se extiende desde mi pecho.. hasta donde empiezan mis piernas..  
En una se va hasta media pierna.  
  
"Nichan.. ¿que me pasa?" tengo miedo.. miedo.. porque me duele esta parte..  
  
*****************************  
  
Takuya nichan me sostiene en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé.  
Esta mal que lo haga..  
No soy un bebe..  
Pero..  
Me gusta mucho..  
  
*****************************  
  
El agua esta caliente..  
Me agrada..  
A pesar de no tener nada que me cubra..  
Me gusta flotar en el agua..  
Como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer..  
  
*****************************  
  
Con los días esta  
Esta desapareciendo la mancha..  
Primero cambio de color..  
De negro a violeta..  
Y ahora es verdosa..  
Pero se estaba blanqueando..  
Ayer me trasforme en Chakmon.. y mucho de los dolores desaparecieron en cuento regresé a la normalidad.  
Bokomon me dijo que era porque los digimon sanaban más rápido..  
  
*****************************  
  
  
Takuya nichan siempre me esta viendo..  
Me gusta que me vea..  
Siento que me quiere..  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Caminamos de nuevo..  
En busca de nuestras aventuras..  
Con mi nichan siempre es una gran aventura..  
Todo fue un sueño..  
Mi nichan esta bien..  
Pero..  
Desearía que no hubiera sido un sueño..  
Porque en mi sueño..  
Mi nichan..  
Me besaba..  
  
*****************************  
  
Un beso de novios..  
Un beso que me derretía..  
Un beso que me hacía sentir en las nubes.  
Mi mano busca la suya mientras caminamos, le sonrío y el se pone rojo.  
"Takuya onichan.. Te quiero mucho" le digo mientras su mano me toca mi hombro y me acerca a él.  
  
Con cuidado y antes de darme cuenta me carga en sus brazos.  
Siento como mi mejilla toca la de él..  
Se siente tan firme y suave a la vez..  
Huelo su hombro durante un tiempo..  
Me gusta estar así..  
Y le besó la mejilla..  
  
"Yo también te quiero Tomoki" me dice con cariño.  
Y me siento como el niño más feliz de la tierra.  
  
*****************************  
  
  
Después de eso regresamos al campamento.  
Cenamos..  
Todos están muy contentos..  
Y no sé porque..  
Quisiera que me dijeran porque están contentos..  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Me recuesto en mi sombrero y trató de dormir..  
Pasan las horas y no puedo dormir..  
Como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo dormido.  
  
Escucho que alguien mi llama..  
  
"Tomoki..  
"tomoki..  
Cuidado..  
Chakmon...  
Tomoki..  
No te mueras..  
Te necesito..  
  
Mi nichan me esta hablando..  
No.. Él esta dormido..  
Esta soñando..  
Tiene una pesadilla..  
  
Nichan..  
Onichan Takuya..  
Despierta..  
  
"Tomoki"  
"Onichan"  
"Esat bien.. no te paso nada" me dice mientras me abraza..  
Esta llorando..  
Llorando..  
Por mí..  
Tenía miedo..  
Miedo por mí..  
Me siento feliz..  
Mi onichan me ama..  
  
"Te quiero onichan" le digo mientras sostengo su cara con mis manos.  
"Te quiero mucho.. porque me amas" le digo y le beso en la mejilla.  
  
No sé porque estoy sonriendo como tonto..  
Y entonces hago algo que nunca he hecho..  
Froto mi nariz con la mi nichan..  
Mi nichan sonríe y me abraza..  
Me atrae hacia él..  
Cierro mis ojos mientras mi cabeza descansa en su cálido pecho..  
  
Y así dormimos esta vez..  
Y siento que no tendremos pesadillas..  
Mientras estemos juntos..  
  
  
*****************************  
  
The end.  
  
Comentarios: Mi primer fic romantico que hago después de mucho tiempo.. Finalmente la inspiración me ha llegado.. Después de esperar casi.. mmmm estamos a septiembre.. Si siete meses.. Después de siete meses por fin pude hacer algo de romance bueno..  
  
Es romance yaoi..  
Dedicado a javiercito que no creo que lo este leyendo sino hasta dentro de un buen rato..  
A ver si luego te hago uno de Tokyo babilon..  
Nos vemos..  
Espero que les haya gustado.. 


End file.
